The Bride That reached for the Stars
The following tale takes place in GiU's split timeline, created from the events of 7su at the hands of Punchy. In this timeline, Smith returns to 1986 to live out his life with Heather LockHeart after the conclusion of the final battle. Upon defeating God, Smith wishes for things to return to what they once were. and to bring back Odie's late mother. So that he may live a normal life, and never become the killer fate had pitted him to be. These events take place 8 months after 7su, March 1987, Heather is now 20 years old and has come to accept Odie into her group of friends. Smith has joined the RPD (Revere Police Department) to combat the rising gang activity, and to maintain racial stability between E.T's and Humans, just like Jack LockHeart before him. Eight months later After the The gang saved the universe and went their separate ways. That left smith to live a new life in Revere. Where he joined the revere police force and was known for his detective skills and special way of fighting crime. He slowly becomes a local town hero to both ETs and humans. His mission is to clean up the town. He rents an apartment where he lives alone but gets plenty of visits from the cutest alien girl this side of the timeline. Heather Lock heart. Smithy's Sweetheart he met back in 1986 and returned back to 1986 because again the gang fixed the time lines. They went together like cereal and pancakes, They would go out together on the newly crime free bits of the town either with each other or with Herbert, Monica and even Odie. Sense smith was a police officer he kind of did read Heather's criminal record as he was curious. Of course Heather didn’t like this but soon understood that it was his job and well she seen all the illegal stuff he pulled so they where partners in crime. Having such a rep for taking out mob bosses and cracking plenty of cases made smith paranoid sometimes, Plenty of people would want revenge and would hurt those he cared about. Luckily Heather was always happy to cuddle up to him and keep him company. This kept him ready for anything life was going to throw his way. I’ll be your home she would say and meant it too. Sometimes spending days with him before smith finally asked if she wants to move in with him. She was excited and agreed and a few days later they where roomies. Chapter One: Love from across the stars Smith wakes up well rested. He stares at the ceiling as he slowly gets up stretching his limbs. This smith was more mature meaning he sacrificed the pompadour for a more grown up hair style. The type of style that you could put a white kepi that you got from a large cat man over and sacrificed his white trench coat for a RPD police uniform with matching bullet proof vest. He did however keep the gold heart pins and they where on the collar of the dark blue shirt. After loosening and fully waking up he slowly looked around the bed room. The bedroom had evidence that two people are living there. From a closet full of feminine and masculine clothes. From the pink panties on the bedside table from awhile back. Some pictures on the wall of friends and family or even of art sketches. Some old others fairly resent. The door to the bathroom was open ajar with the light on and shower running, some towels hanged to dry on the door mounted rack. There were shelves of memories and knick knacks from adventures. Like a quarter from the future. (Which smith realized that there are some floating around with the year 1999 on them and they might be worth more.) A bit of the moon. (Vacuum sealed for eternity) And other various odds and ends. Smith: Once again I awaken to a perfect morning in a perfect world. "he chuckles to himself and rubs the sand out of his eyes" ☀Heather got up sometime earlier before Smith did. She decided to get out of bed quietly to take a quick shower and freshen herself up. She steps out with a towel wrapped around her head, as she gets dressed into her usual casual attire. She goes to fix her hair up into her usual fluffy/nappy style, with one bang over her right eye. "Morning heather love. How'ed you sleep?" Heather speaks while chewing a single piece of gum Heather: Pretty well, thank you. She straightens out her hair. You look good Smith, how are you? Smith:Thank you Heather. I am doing pretty well. Enjoying my weekend after 3 days of over time. You know paper work and other stuff." ''Smith walks up to her and gives her a hug. ☀Heather returns the hug and finishes up her morning routine of prettying herself up. '''Heather:' I'll make sure your weekend is well spent~ Smith: ''I know you will "he kisses her cheek and boops her" ''What are you doing today? Heather: '''It's a nice day out, I was thinking of heading down to the commons and walk around a little. I like to look at the cherry blossoms there. It's my favorite tree, did I ever tell you that? '''Smith: '''You know I think that is one of the questions I haven't thought to ask you. he tilts his head I like either breach trees because of the bark or mango trees. He giggles I can join you if you want some company. I can bring my camera. '''Heather: '''You can join if you want, that's fine. It's fairly spacey, and there's plenty of grass and benches. It's really pretty to look at during Christmas when they adorn the place in lights. '''Smith: '''Sure after I take a shower we can grab something for breakfast and hangout there. he gives her the Polaroid camera. "Its got fresh film, changed it lasted night. ☀Heather spits out her gum in the trash, and pours herself some coffee with a plate of toast '''Heather: ''Take your time.'' ☀She takes the camera from Smith's hands and puts it gently on the table. He nods and jumps into the shower and scrubbed up. Even Priest enjoyed it as well. He liked water plain and simple. After washing up he drys off and puts on a cat labs t-shirt some blue jeans and a leather jacket. He meets her in the small kitchen and pours himself some coffee. Smith: 'This coffee tastes like dirt. '''Heather: '''Well it was fresh ground this morning. ☀Heather looks at the camera I'm excited to see what you'll take with this, it's really nice. '''Smith: '''Yeah back home Polaroids are quote on Quote "Retro" but here they are pretty common." He takes some toast and puts condensed milk on it and dips it into his coffee ''Instant photo printing is pretty cool. ☀Heather finishes up her breakfast and cleans off her dishes.She stretches and lets out a big yawn. She walks up and pecks Smith on the cheek. '''Heather: '''Take your time, I won't be leaving for another few minutes. '''Smith: ''Alright I am almost done. Just got to finish eating and add sweetened condensed milk to the shopping list. Judas Priest just downed it all...Again.'' ☀Heather opens the door to let in some air. The weather is a crisp 68 degrees, with light cloud coverage. Smith finishes and gets up walking to take a look out side. Smith: '''Smell that? Fresh air! '''Heather: '''I love the smell of early morning dew~ You ready to go Smith? ☀ Heather has the Polaroid camera readied in her hands. Smith wraps his arm around her and nods '''Smith: '''Ready when you are babe. ☀He had his super spy service revolver in his jacket in case things get ugly along with his badge. '''Chapter 1 part 2: Common Ground Smith and Heather depart for the commons in the center of town. The area is lush with greenery, trees, people and towns keepers going about their routine, and an endless stream of traffic. A memorial dedicated to the brave men and women who served and died during the Great Race War of 75 resides just off to the side. Among the lost but unforgotten is Heather LockHeart's father, Jack LockHeart, who had died protecting his family from anti-E.T's, who had took them hostage while robbing their apartment during Christmas day. Smith: ''So beautiful. This is what I serve and protect.'' ☀He holds her closer The cherry blossoms smell really good. Heather: '''I love it here, for a moment you can forget that you're surrounded by buildings and cars. And take in the scenery. I like to walk around sometimes and feel the tree bark in my hands. I'm a touchy feely kind of girl. ☀Heather holds Smith close to her as they walk around the path. Passing by various benches dedicated to various residents and notable people of the town. Heather takes you to her favorite Cherry blossom tree. The florescent petals sprinkle the grass, and the white pavement it resides by. '''Smith: ''Feels nice to touch things. Each thing has a different feel. From rough and wet to soft and Ferm''. ☀he walks to a tree and uses his claws to cut some small twigs to make her a crown Heather: '''ooo Watchu doing there? he weaves and twists as he shows her '''Smith: ''Tada! A crown for the love goddess!'' ☀He smiles and places it on her head. Heather Blushes and smiles at the sweet gesture. Heather: '''Thank you so much. It's adorable Smith~ '''Smith: ''you're adorable''. ☀he winks and sighs happily Smith:This reminds me of our date to veterans park. To think that was maybe eight months ago. Heather: '''Has it really only been that long ago? I remember it like it was yesterday. That was the happiest I'd been in a long time. '''Smith: ''I do too. One day we are in the park napping on the grass. Next day we are living together. I think we will wake up tomorrow married.'' ☀He chuckles and teases ☀//w^ ☀Heather takes Smith's hand and walks him over to her Father's memorial. Dedicated to everyone who gave there lives during the Great Race War of 75 to protect the lives of Humans and ET's alike Heather: My dad would of loved to of met you Smith. He knew a great man when he saw one. ☀He smiles and salutes the memorial Smith: ''I would have loved to of met your dad. He is pretty popular around the station and I look up to him.'' ☀Heather hugs Smith, slightly teary eyed Heather: I'm sorry... I'm getting emotional again. ☀Sniffle I love you Smith... ☀Smith''' He holds her close and wipes her tears '''Smith: '''Its okay Heather. As long as I'm here you will have a shoulder to cry one. I love you too sweet heart Forever and always. '''Heather: '''Thank you... that means everything to me. '''Smith: ''You are welcome. You mean the world to me.'' ☀ Heather kisses Smith on the lips Heather: '''You mean more to me than you'll ever know, Smith. ☀She buries her head into Smith's chest and closes her eyes, rubbing her right eye with her Knuckle. He kisses her back and rocks her side to side romantically. '''Smith: You know what...I like the idea about us getting married. I think it would be one of the many happiest days of our life. ☀The two of them smile, basking in the moment together. The wind picks up, carrying in it the loose cherry blossom petals. As they swim and bless the air with a pink petal shower They finish their rounds around the commons. Taking in the scenery, and basking in the sunlight. Smith takes various pictures with his Polaroid camera to commemorate the moment. And preserve it forever in memory. Chapter 2: The Question After spending some quality time out in the commons and taking some pictures, the duo head out for lunch. Cars rushing past, horns honking impatiently trying desperately to beat the traffic to no avail. Smith and Heather drive to Kelly's Roast Beef, or as it's more commonly known, "Tony's". Upon opening the door and hearing the familiar jingle of the bell, they're greeted by Herbert, Monica, and Odie who are all having lunch together. Smith: '''Well well well. I had a feeling you all would be here. '''Monica: '''Hey you two! What's up? '''Herbert: '''Hey Smith, Heather. '''Heather: '''hiiii you two~ '''Odie: '''Oh hi, take my spot. I'll be over in a minute. There isn't enough room, so I'll stand. '''Smith: '''Hello gang. How are you all doing? ☀ he smiles and sits down in the booth '''Monica: '''Tired as hell, but good otherwise. Thank you. Herbert and I have decided to give it another chance. I'm making sure he steers away from his former life of crime this time. '''Herbert: It hasn't been easy. I haven't seen eye or ear of Alice since we've came back from that fight. I don't know if she just moved away without notice or what. But it didn't feel good. It was tempting to take my anger out on a car and just go cruising in it after. But Monica's right, this is for my own good. This time I'm gonna prove to her that I can commit. ☀ Odie brings over various orders for his friends and lays them out on the booth. Odie: '''Ever since my mom came back to life, I haven't really left the house. I didn't want to leave and worry about her not being there when I got back. But it's a dream come true, she's not a figment of my imagination. '''Smith: ''Seems like everything is doing pretty well. I am sure Monica can keep you on a straight path.'' ☀He turns to odie. Smith: '''You're still adjusting to our new time line huh? Feels nice having someone back you lost doesn't it? '''Odie: '''For the longest time, all I wanted was to feel comfort from her. Thanks to everything that's happened, I don't have to worry about that anymore. '''Herbert: '''It's good to have you back Odie. '''Monica: '''Heather and I are sorry about what happened on the beach. We stepped over lines that we shouldn't of. It wasn't fair us to treat you the way we did. We're really sorry. '''Odie: '''It's in the past, I don't care about that stuff anymore. I just want to live a quiet and peaceful life. With you all in it. ☀Smith looks to heather. '''Smith: '''Ever sense we moved in together I have felt more at home then ever. I used to be a stranger in a strange land but I got friends, an action packed job at the RPD, and a bomb shell of a girl friend! '''Monica: '''Heather has been in high spirits ever since you two met. I haven't seen her like that in a long time. She found a good man. '''Smith: '''What can I say? I love her however I could do less on the smoking habit. But I tolerate it. '''Heather: '''I love my smokey's~ I suppose it would be a good time to quit huh? I hear smoking makes you look old and ugly. and I don't want to look like either or. '''Monica: '''What if in the future, cigarettes became electronic? I wonder how that would work. '''Herbert: '''Don't be silly, how on earth would you smoke electricity? '''Odie: '''I don't think that's what she meant. But that does raise a good question. How would an electronic cigarette work? Would you still need a lighter for it? '''Smith: '''Its so cute that you guys have wild ideas about the future. To put it simply you are basically smoking water vapor with flavoring and nicotine. However I don't have experience with such things but imagine you are inhaling the steam from a small cigarette sized tea kettle '''Heather: '''Wow, that sounds really cool! '''Monica: '''Uh oh, I think you indirectly made Heather want some of these "vapes". Although I have to admit that does sound pretty cool. I think smoking of any kind is gross though. So I'd probably never try it. Even out of pure curiosity. '''Herbert: '''So you become a nicotine steam kettle? That sounds like a bunch of rubbish to me. There's no way something like that would ever come to fruition. '''Odie: '''I don't know Herbert. With the invention of the Walkman, I'm ready to believe anything is possible. I hear in a few years that there's gonna be something so revolutionary, that it'll replace tape cassettes altogether. But that's a little far off from now. '''Smith: '''Pretty soon there are going to be something smaller then a walk man. You can store a whole collection of CD's and tapes, I'm talking hundreds and Thousands of songs all at your fingertips! You could even listen to music from centuries ago in the palm of your hand. ☀Herbert chuckles a little '''Herbert: I'll take your word for it future space man. ☀Heather giggles and gives Smith a peck on the cheek Heather: '''Maybe we'll even have our honeymoon on the moon! Wouldn't that just be so romantic? '''Monica: '''oohh? What's this about? Are you two lovebirds hiding something from us? ☀Smith rubs the back of his head and blushes '''Smith: '''well...we where at the park talking about how time was flying so fast and I made the joke about how we would wake up the next morning...married. ☀Heather lets out a gentle squeal '''Herbert: '''Heh Sounds like you don't even need to ask the question. Just look how red she is. '''Heather: '''shhhhh Quiet you. ☀Smith playfully ruffles her hair '''Smith: I am sure there will be a time and a place for me to...propose ☀Monica giggles Monica: '''Don't keep her waiting forever. She looks like she could burst at any minute. '''Odie: '''I can make the cake. Heck, I might even go all out and have someone make a little sculpture to stick on the top. I call dibs on the bouquet. '''Herbert: '''Not if I can get my hands on it first Odie '''Smith: '''I would love to have you make the cake. Is Tony or your mom helping you? '''Odie: '''Oh, I do all my own stuff. The only time I need help is if I accidentally dropped an egg and I need it cleaned up. Or that one time I made mac and cheese, tripped on my sock, and sent the bowl flying across the room. '''Herbert: Speaking of cake, I could go for some right now. Heather: '''I want cake now too. //uU I'm usually a chocolate fiend, but I actually prefer vanilla cake over chocolate. Make sure the frosting isn't the cheap store brand either. I can taste the difference. Trust me >:c '''Odie: Don't worry, I only use the freshest quality ingredients I can find Smith: '''"I will save up some pay checks and see if I can barrow some cash from F.C...I wouldn't expect anything less." Well then on the topic of proposal- ☀He takes out his service revolver and manually unloads a bullet from the chamber. Using angel to make an make shift brass ring. The lead being the center peace as angel cuts and bents it around to make it look sort of pretty. He smiles and gets out of the booth getting on one knee '''Smith: '''Heather lockheart. I know this isn't the flashiest ring out there but I know one day I can get you a real one....I guess the point I am trying to say is that you mean everything to me... '''Heather: I've been dreaming of this moment ever since I was a little girl Smith. Odie: Think we should leave these two alone? Herbert: '''Where're we gonna go? The back of Tony's kitchen? '''Monica: '''Nah, I think we're fine just being right here. I mean come on. Look at them! ☀The trio settle down and watch the events unfold. Tony even peeks from around the kitchen to watch what was going on. '''Smith: '''Without you I don't think I would have ever found someone to love...I want to be with you forever... Smith looks up into her eye and smiles. His words coming straight from the heart as he shows her the ring and says the magic words. '''Smith: Will you marry me? Heather: '''Yes! Yes of course Smith! I would love nothing more! ☀Smith puts the ring snugly on her finger and gets up kissing her deeply holding her close in a loving embrace Monica, Herbert, and Odie golf clap and cheer happily for the two. '''Smith: '''I love you so much '''Heather: '''I love you too Smith... from the very bottom of my heart. Herbert grabs some napkins '''Herbert: Sure you don't need these Odie? ☀Odie is slightly teary eyed Odie: fuck you... ☀Odie takes the napkins and wipes his eyes Monica: '''Well, now we have to host a wedding party worthy of your names. I'll kick your butt if I'm not the best man. Just kidding~ ^^ '''Smith: '''Well I was thinking about getting married on the moon. I know a robot armed kitty cat that has a huge ship and would gladly wed us. '''Monica: '''Take that Armstrong! You may of been the first to set foot on the moon. But we'll be the first to declare them husband and wife there! '''Herbert: '''Going down in history as the first to host a wedding on a moon? I like the sounds of that. '''Odie: Oh sure, you'll readily take part in a intergalactic wedding. But Electronic smokes an impossibility. I see where your priorities lie. Smith: '''hehe lets go home before it gets too dark. '''Heather: '''teehee, you're right. We should get back. ☀Heather looks to the other 3 '''Heather: I'll see you all later! //u^ ☀Monica, Herbert, and Odie all wave bye as they depart ways, walking Monica home first ☀Smith gets up and gives tony a tip Smith: Have a good night tony. ☀He waves and opens the door for Heather Heather: '''Such a gentlemen, thank you~ ☀The two of them return home and retire for the night. Heather showers and cleans herself up before slipping into her pjs and sliding underneath the covers. She gives Smith a good night kiss '''Heather:Good Night Smith~ Smith: Sweet dreams. To be continued in Chapter 3